


The Bears Were Watching

by sarena2s



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Teddy Bears, adoptive incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarena2s/pseuds/sarena2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah likes to spend time in Claire's room and one day she finds him there. Takes place during season 1, so Claire is underage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bears Were Watching

Sometimes Noah would wander into Claire’s room when she wasn’t at home. He had no real reason for this, not that he could put his finger on at least. Maybe he felt a bit nostalgic since she was getting older. In any case, he didn’t like to dwell on trying to explain the reasoning too much, even to himself. It was better not to think about it. It was better just to imagine her being there in that room; the room reminded him of everything that was essentially Claire. 

He sat down on her bed and smoothed the quilt with his hands. He looked over at her teddy bear collection and smiled to himself. He picked one up and held it, brought it up to his face and smelled it. It smelled like Clairebear. He held it close and sighed deeply. It was hard to deny the feelings that stirred within him. It was hard to pretend he had come in here to bask in fatherly thoughts. His hand shook and he placed the bear back on the bed carefully. He knew he should get out of her room before any bad thoughts entered his mind, if it wasn’t already too late. 

It was much too late. The unmistakable feeling of heaviness below his belt made him groan aloud. Mostly out of shame for the thoughts he had about Claire and his body’s reaction to those thoughts rather than the actual physical throbbing.

He lay back against the pillows, which Claire had carefully arranged on the bed, hand unconsciously making its way down to brush against the bulge in his pants. His eyes slipped closed and he gripped his erection through his clothing.

“Clairebear…” A quiet moan escaped his lips and his hand pressed more firmly, trying to ease the pressure. His fingers began fumbling with his zipper when the sound of the front door closing made his eyes fly open suddenly, afraid of being caught. 

“Daddy?” He heard Claire call out as she began climbing the stairs.

Noah’s heart pounded and he closed his eyes tight again. Maybe if he pretended he had fallen asleep… and maybe Claire wouldn’t notice the way his pants had tented… he thought about grabbing one of the bears to try to cover it up but decided against it as her footsteps neared her bedroom door.

Claire burst in, tossing her backpack on her desk before realizing her dad was there, napping on her bed.  
“Daddy?” Claire whispered quietly, testing to see if he was really asleep.

Noah stayed as still as possible, almost afraid to even breathe.

Slowly, Claire stepped closer to the bed, eyes locked on his face and when he made no movement or sound of acknowledgement, she bent over and kissed his cheek. Still nothing. Her eyes drifted down his body, over his long legs and back up again. Then she saw it. Her stomach flip-flopped. She was sure that she should be horrified but she wasn’t at all. She fidgeted with the skirt of her cheer uniform and tried to decide whether she should wake him or not.

She decided not to wake him. The curiosity was practically killing her and she wanted to see just how much she could get away with without waking him up. Claire took a deep breath and held it as she climbed onto the bed, watching his face to make sure his eyes didn’t even flutter.

Noah felt her weight join his on the bed and his heart sped up, sending the rest of the blood he felt he had left in his brain down south.  
Claire slowly slid up from the foot of the bed, brushing against his legs before settling beside him. Noah squinted one eye open just enough to see what she was doing, heart beating against his chest as he wondered what she would do next.

She reached across his body, hesitating a moment before lightly running her fingers over the very obvious bulge in his pants and let out the softest little whimper when he twitched under her touch. 

For his part, Noah was now holding his breath, desperately afraid to make any noise at all, even if it killed him. He did actually wonder whether the lack of blood and oxygen to his brain had him hallucinating at this point, but Claire kept going, growing bolder. 

Her fingers worked quickly, unbuckling his belt, then unbuttoning and unzipping him with relish. When she paused, Noah was afraid she’d noticed he wasn’t really asleep, but a quick glance at her showed him she was getting herself worked up as well. It took nearly all the will he had not to pull her on top of him when he saw her; eyes closed, hand slipping under her skirt to touch herself and he could almost taste the arousal coming off of her.

She moaned quietly before returning her attentions to him, sliding her hand inside his boxer briefs and pushing them out of her way to admire his cock with her eyes, hands and finally lips.

Noah gasped, jerking upright off the bed as her lips made contact with his most sensitive part. Claire froze, unable to think of how she could explain herself. She reverted to the only thing she knew that always worked on him. She looked up into his face, eyes huge with as much innocence as she could muster in her precarious position. Puppy eyes never failed on him.

All he could do was groan and pull her up to him to devour her mouth with his own, pouring his frustrations and over-boiled passion into her. Claire moaned into the kiss, giving back confused emotions and pent up hunger as she sucked at his tongue.

He reached between her legs, hastily pushing her wet panties aside and caressing her gently. This was still his Clairebear and he didn’t want to be too rough or push her too hard, but it was clear to him now that was something he needn’t worry about. She gasped deliciously, writhing against him as he let a finger slide into her. He held her close with his other hand, placing kisses over her face and neck, working himself into a frenzy before pulling his finger away and rubbing his cock against her slick skin.

Claire sat up, looking straight into his eyes as she slowly lowered herself onto him with a sharp intake of breath. Noah tried to ignore the fact that the bears were watching.

“Tell me if it hurts too much…”

She shook her head and buried her face in his chest and he stroked her hair until she started to slowly move above him. 

“I love you, Clairebear.”

“I love you too, Daddy.”

His hands made their way down her sides, over her skirt which was bunched up around her waist, and squeezed her ass, holding onto her as he waited for her to find a rhythm. He let it carry him, let her set the pace for the time being and felt helpless, yet deliriously happy beneath her. It should have felt wrong. It should have made him guilty. It should have made him feel so many things, but right at that moment, all he felt was alive.

Claire started to shake and her body tightened around him, causing her rhythm to become erratic. Noah pulled her in closer, taking control and rocking up into her, pressing himself deeper inside of her. She clung to him, crying out as the pleasure rippled through her. He kept going; his movements became faster, shorter thrusts of his hips until all at once, his body became rigid and he came with a muffled grunt against her skin.

It was some time before either of them made any attempt to move at all. Noah would’ve been more than happy to stay like this with her for hours but they both knew at some point they would have to get up. And they would have to go back to the way things were, or at least pretend that this had never happened. The thought of it made his heart hurt. But he knew that he would do what he had to do for his family. He always did.


End file.
